One to One
One to One is a song from Season 5 released in two parts. The second part was first heard in a video called Spring is'' Winx. The first part was heard at the end of "The Shark's Eye". Most of the second part was played as background music at the Gardenia costume party in the "Broken Dreams". ''One to One was originally written by Riven for Musa and the music was played by Riven (guitar), Helia (keyboard), Timmy (guitar), Sky (guitar), and Roy (drums). Lyrics |-|English= I can hear your song Like a secret story I can hear your heart You don't have to worry Girl you're not alone You make it through 'Cause you know, you know That I play for you I never thought That I needed to be rescued Singing by myself How did my voice find you? Now you're here, it's clear I know that my song Was meant for two I've tried to hide it everyday 'Cause deep inside I've been so afraid But all you have to do Is say my name, it melts away So let's stay One to one, it's the sweetest music Drum one beat and we'll never lose it Stronger side by side Yeah we're better in harmony-ny It's you and me only One to one, singing through the static Feels so right, we're like automatic Walls are coming down To the sound of our melody-dy I know I belong with you Your music sets me free I'm dancing to the groove It's the burnin' fire Can you feel this feelin' It never stops It goes on and on and on It's singing all alone and on and on This is my song You believed in who I am Girl you are my best friend You got the best of me I shout, I scream, I sing I sing: "Thank you" girl One to one, it's the sweetest music Drum one beat and we'll never lose it Stronger side by side Yeah we're better in harmony-ny It's you and me only One to one, singing through the static Feels so right, we're like automatic Walls are coming down To the sound of our melody-dy I know I belong with you Your music sets me free The world tonight belongs To me and to you Baby One to one, it's the sweetest music Drum one beat and we'll never lose it Stronger side by side (alright) Yeah we're better in harmony-ny (harmony-ny) It's you and me only One to one, singing through the static (it feels so right) Feels so right, we're like automatic Walls are coming down To the sound of our melody-dy (Walls are, walls are coming down) I know I belong with you One to one, it's the sweetest music (yeah) Your music sets me free Drum one beat and we'll never lose it Stronger side by side (You and me with wings are free) Yeah we're better in harmony-ny It's you and me only One to one, singing through the static Feels so right, we're like automatic Walls are coming down To the sound of our melody-dy |-|Italian= Quando Canti tu arrivi dritta el cuore Mi lasci senza fiato senza parole Oggi sono qui per dirti che io clisaro per te Fidati di me Io canto la mia rabbia la mia passione Sei dentro oggi noi nota ogni emozione Ed é chiaro che se siamo insieme una ragione c'e Io il ritmo e tu la melodia E sempre accanto mi troverai E canteremo ancora insieme la nostra canzone perche La Musica ci fa andare oltre La Musica ci fa andare insieme Mi fa vivere volare un po piu in alto insieme a te (te) Alziamo il volume! La Musica ci fa respirare Viaggera ogni oltre confine Canta insieme a me e tuto il mondo cantera con noi (noi) Ancora canto il alto noi Per non lasciarsi mai Se penso quando strada quante paure Per stare insieme a te mio testardo amore Oggni sono qui per dirti che mi fidero di te Io il ritmo e tu la melodia E sempre accanto mi troverai E canteremo ancora insieme la nostra canzone perche La Musica ci fa andare oltre La Musica ci fa stare insieme Mi fa vivere volare un po piu in alto insieme a te (te) Alziamo il volume! La Musica ci fa respirare Viaggera ogni oltre confine Canta insieme a me e tuto il mondo cantera con noi (noi) Ancora canto il alto noi Per non lasciarsi mai E volo un po piu in alto Con te Con te, baby! La Musica ci fa andare oltre La Musica ci fa stare insieme Mi fa vivere volare un po piu in alto insieme a te (te) Alziamo il volume! La Musica ci fa respirare Viaggera ogni oltre confine Canta insieme a me e tuto il mondo cantera con noi (noi) La Musica ci fa andare oltre La Musica ci fa stare insieme Mi fa vivere volare un po piu in alto insieme a te (te) Alziamo il volume! La Musica ci fa respirare Viaggera ogni oltre confine Canta insieme a me e tuto il mondo cantera con noi (noi) Trivia *This song is the first and to date only song to be a duet sang by two characters of a different gender. *The complete song is included on a DVD coming with the Aisha doll of My Karaoke doll line. *The instrumental is heard in Season 5 trailer. *The Italian version does not have the exact same meaning when translated as the English do. *One to One is one of the only song in which the full song can be made up in English because the second part of it was released in the Winx Club Gift Video - Have a Nice Week-End. *Even though Riven secretly took guitar lessons and wrote One to One for Musa, she somehow knew the lyrics as she sang with him. **This is probably due to the fact that, when she became a Guardian Fairy, Musa said she could hear every music and song in the world, even the secret song in every people's heart. *It is unknown if Brandon played an instrument for when Riven and Musa sang One to One after Stella's fashion show since even though he is seen running to go on stage along with the Specialists and Roy, he was never seen playing with his friends. **He may not since it is Roy who is playing the drums instead of Brandon (which he played for You're the One That I Want in episode twenty-one of season four). *This song is Riven's first duet, and Musa's second. **Musa's first duet was This Is the Beat or A Song for You, depending of the dubs, with Stella. *This song is the second Riven is heard singing. **It also is the first song Riven sings without the bad singing spell. *This song is the second song he sings for Musa. **The first one was You're the One That I Want, even though it was a bit indirect as she did not really hear it and it also served to buy time to the Winx so they could participate in the contest. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Songs Category:Nickelodeon Category:Musa Category:Riven Category:Specialists Category:Helia Category:Sky Category:Timmy Category:Roy Category:Couples Category:Duets Category:Season 5 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Games Songs